Modern vehicles, especially automobiles, increasingly include various sensors for detecting and gathering information about the vehicles' surroundings. Currently, however, these sensors may provide limited information on which the driver of a vehicle can act (e.g., sensors may include ultrasonic sensors for only detecting the proximity of a vehicle to objects in the vehicle's surroundings). Therefore, it can be beneficial to add additional sensors to a vehicle, or develop additional uses for existing sensors, to provide additional useful information to a driver of a vehicle about the vehicle's surroundings.